I keep looking around
by CopraMeow
Summary: The Moon, a girl on the run, the Kidd pirates barely tipped their toes in the ocean. r & r
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

* * *

Brassy chains stained her ankles redish brown. She was down on the floor again, punished for disobeyance. She never wanted to spread her leggs, open her mouth or use her tongue. Spitefull to the end she'd bite or claw on the „ clients".

They kept her dirty, hungry and pissed of most of the time. It took 'em a few tries. Drugs, presuasion, a chance to bathe and actually eat a whole meal. Nothing helped them tame the beast. Clawing, bitting and the cuss words that left her mouth on a steady stream.

She'd be a slave, clean and earn a piece of bread. Either that or the gallows. Thiefs were the lowest class, treated like dirt. She should be thankful! The brothel Madame saw her pretty face and took her under her wing, and she repayed like this?

The little devil, sat on the cold floor now. Her hair was a knotted mess of dark hair, you couldn't really say which color it was, the dirt and dust discolored it. Her skin had a tan olivy tinge, streaks of dirt, dried blood and scars all over it. The only clear thing were her eyes, brightly purple and filled with defiance.

Underneath the brothel was her cell, in a row of unused metal rooms, once haven for the kinky ones. Most of the clients Madam's girls served were pirates, a nasty bunch ever since Roger said his last words, only pirates passed through the streets. Armed, foolish and naive, all of them woudl die, all were too damn stupid for the waters ahead.

The Island shaped like a half moon was the last stop before you'd enter the Grand Line, one of the fewer hidden gems along the entrance. The town was scarce, old people fishing and the occasional bar. The highlight of the Island was the brothel, the only newer building, home to a dozen of girls working the older job known to manking.

Madame was one of them once, years of working and saving berrie's just to buy a house and start her own, she didn't know anything else nor possessed any other talents. Her eyes scanned the empty streets. It was close to sun down, not a client in sight. With a sigh she rose from her chair and stopped abruptly. A group of men were walking. Clothed like the circus, walking like they owned the world. Pirates.

Ignoring the cuss word at the tip of her tongue the Madame spread her arms and smiled ˝Welcome strangers,would you like to refresh yourselfs at my guesthouse?˝

A masked fellow in a black shirt with white polka dots chuckled ˝Is that the name of your whore house?˝

˝It can have many names Sir˝- Her attention was caught on the tall ale man, his hair was bright red and he had a scowl on his face so deep it looked a wound. Behind him a blue man with dreads an stitches on his face? Another group of naive, young blood.

˝We'll take it˝- The red head said. Take it? ˝How long until the log pose sets?˝

˝Two days Sir, would you like rooms?˝- The Madame smiled. She'd squeeze every last berri out of them before throwing them out. They weren't the first pirates she had to deal with.

They passed her and entered the brothel without a word. Rude bunch. Taking a deep breath the Madame turned to direct them when she cursed out loud. They threw the girls off the tables and helped themselves with the food and drinks. No matter,she'd make them pay that. Nodding to the girls she instructed them to bring the most exnepsive things they had, champagne and steak.

The red head eyed the bottle before throwing it behind his shoudler. ˝Rum, now˝- A girl came fast with pitchers used in the local bars. Filthy and simple.

˝Would you like to ease yourseves? We could prepare baths˝- The Madam goaded.

˝Sure˝- The masked man said. He was drinking rum with a straw and showeling cold spaghetti through the holes of his mask. Disturbing. Slowly his men walked up the stairs and descended in the rooms with her girls. The only two left were the red head and the blue man. The red head rose and stretched his arms.

His torso was muscular and bare, only a pair of yellow black pants on him, a blue shash and a dagger strapped to his thigh. He wore goggles to keep his hair up. Yawning he started to walk. The Madame sprung when the blue man spoke ˝My Captain is taking a walk, can't you see?˝

˝It's my brothel Sir˝- As soon as she spoke the forks, knives, spoons anythign made of metal started to vibrate and levitate in the air. The red head smiled slowly. ˝And I'm taking a walk, sit your ass down˝- His voice was loud and menacing. A fork was levitating in front of her left eye. ˝I'd pop it like a cherry˝

* * *

Footsteps were coming closer. She groaned. Not damn again. She'd get beaten or take a cock, well beat me up Sir. Her head hurt from dehydration, when was the last time she had a drink? Yesterday? The day before with that mouldy bread?

Somone knocked on the bars. It made her head hurt like a bitch.

˝STOOOOOP˝- She yelled. A snicker cut the dark. Was someone staring at her? It wasn't the old hag wit her bitching, nor anyone from the town.

˝Why the cage?˝

˝I bite˝

˝I see, when did you last shower?˝

˝Month˝

˝Gross˝- She shrugged at the comment. She was already used to it. There was no way of breaking the cell anyways. She awaited death patiently. He kneeled and she saw bright red hair.

˝Your hair is shiny˝

˝Your's dirty˝

˝Tell me something new˝

˝It's a Friday˝- She chuckled.

˝How come you ain't fucking upstairs?˝- What did a healthy dude do in the basement of a brothel?

˝It's a slave house and brothel, right?˝

˝Yeah and?˝

˝What did you do?˝

˝Stole bread˝- He laughed.

˝Just that?˝

˝ I was hungry. Still am. Fuck˝- Dizzines overtook her. She needed food or at least water. It was getting worse. She leaned back on the cold wall. It usually helped to steady her.

˝ !˝

˝What!˝- She snapped back. Her vision was blackening again. Fuck.

˝Grab the hag and bring her here!˝- He shouted behind himself. More footsteps. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. Stop spinning around.

˝Oi, breathe˝

˝Ahh˝- Familiar grunts came closer. The Madame was pissed off.

˝What is it that you need Sir?˝- She was mad. Good.

˝Open the cell˝

˝Excuse me bu-˝

˝OPEN!˝- He yelled so loud she whimpered at the echo in her skull. She heard the door open and a pair of hands grabbed her. Her ankles were free. They bleed where the metal bit into her skin. ˝Wash her push the hag in˝

˝WAIT! You can't do this!˝- The red head closed the door and snickered. ˝I hate slave traders˝


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

* * *

Kidd was sitting on a chair next to the bed. He had his eyes glued to a bandaged slave he took. He never bought slaves, only took if they had spark. Most ended up as part of his crew, eternally loyal to his ass. This one was a female, something new in the Kidd pirates. She was washed and their Doc gave her some shit to recover.

Her once dark skin revelaed to be porcelain white, scarred with thin lines all over her body. Her hair was dark auburn, they had to cut almost half of it, knots and dreads prevented them to brush it out. She was sleeping peacefully, not even the hot water and the scrubbing could have woken her.

˝She's under sedatives Captain, she needs to rest and be feed. Her ankles will heal soon, it's only superficial. There was no sign of rape˝- Doc said after she was washed.

˝She probably bit them all˝- Heat joked throwing the dirty water away. He and Wire took clothing from the other girls and dressed her in a pair of loose pants and a shirt.

The girl stirred and opened her eyes. They narrowed instantly as she looked over the room before her gaze settled on Kidd. He grinned.

˝Yo˝

˝Red head˝

˝It's Captain˝

˝You...oh. Can I kick the hag? Where is she? Owwww˝- Her stomach growled loudly making her buckle.

˝There's food next to your bed˝- Indeed something sweet and salty invaded her nose. There was fresh bread, fruit, what looked like red wine and some meat. Her mouth salivated and she slowly brought a grape to her mouth. The juicness filled her and she groaned in happiness.

˝When's the last time you had a proper meal?˝

˝If I counted...mmm.. two months˝˝

˝You're skin and bones˝

˝Yeah I know, did you find two silver bangles and six silver rings? The hag took 'em from me?˝- She said stuffing her mouth. Wine-bread-meat-fruit all at once. Kidd brough a pruple bag from the table and threw it beside her. ˝YES!˝- She stopped showeling food and put them hastily on. Her eyes shone brightly before settling down. ˝Family heirloom˝

˝Whatever, name?˝

˝Lua˝

˝Just that?˝

˝Just that˝- Lua answered. Her hair framed her bony shoulders. She still had spark inside and Kidd wondered how she survived. ˝I suppose you won't let me go?˝

˝Nope˝- Lua stared at him. He was young, around her age, early 20s. He looked so weird with the red hair and the goggles, the pale skin seemed familiar though. ˝You stole bread, right?˝- She nodded. ˝So you're either alone or left˝

˝Something like that˝

˝I need someone to take over the kitchen and laundry room˝- Lua's eyebrow rose. He wanted a housekeeper?

˝I'm not trained as a housekeeper˝

˝I'm a pirate. A ship˝

˝No big difference˝

˝For saving your ass you join my crew˝- Kidd proposed. Her rings itched. The heavy silver around her wrists was cold and familiar.

˝The price for my head...˝- She mumbled. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad to travel the seas? He looked like was after the One Piece as the rest of the bunch were. He wouldn't see the end of the year probably and she could stick with them for a couple of months. ˝Fine, I suppose there aren't any other women on board?˝

˝Nah, but my men won't harm you. Most are former slaves as well˝

˝I was never a slave, merely captured˝

˝Sure princess˝- Lua flinched at the nickname.

˝Lua˝- She retorted stuffing grapes in her mouth. Her silver bracelet clincked with the wine glass. Pirates, eh? It would be certainly different then merchants with their busy talk and often stops at random islands.

˝We're after the One Piece˝- Kidd said proudly ˝The Kidd pirates will be the first to find it and I will be the King of the pirates, Eustass „Captain" Kidd˝

˝Why do you hate slave traders?˝- Lua asked. He frowned. She didn't react at his statment at all. Kidd ground his molars and looked at the window. It was dirty and small, just like every fucking brothel, all they had was filth.

˝Who doesn't? I'm a pirate, I love my freedom and seeing shit like that makes me mad˝

˝How awfully nice of you˝

˝I can put you back in chains˝

˝Kinky˝- Lua saying that with her mouth filled with bread wasn't particulary attractive so he rolled his eyes.

˝We're leaving today, you slept while the log pose set.˝

˝Okay, I have my stuff already˝

˝Just your rings?˝

˝I'm a simple girl˝

˝Yeah right˝- Kidd rose up and opened the door. ˝The crew is downstair and they're curious but they are not rapists˝

˝I can't promise myself˝- Kidd rolled again his eyes. He had a migraine approaching his temples like a steady storm on the sea, he hoped it wasn't a permanent thing or he'd personally throw Lua in the ocean and laugh.

* * *

Funny how Lua found herself immersed in dishes, filthy pots and on the sea again. She was captured, injured and kept locked until the craziest of the the newbie pirate crews took her in. She read the morning papers and found Kidd's bounty as well as some others of the crew.

Blood thirsty.

Violent.

Ruthless.

And yet she saw Wire go ape shit over some mesh fabric on an island they docked while the rest drank. Their captain was peculiar on another level. The man never took on whores. Ever.

He drank.

He killed.

He read.

Or he'd stare at th ocean and scowl.

Wasn't he bored? Wasn't he like the rest lustfull? They would spend days on the seas with no land in sight and he'd destroy small islands or kill Sea Kings out of boredom. The last ship they encountered was a small Marine galleon. Around sixty mean with their Captain we're killed or thrown in the sea in a matter of moments, goods were taken aboard and the ship burned.

She only saw him smile when he activated his Devil Fruit and killed. There was a special glint, euphoria of sorts. Either that or eternal scowling at her, the crew, the water, the birds...you name it.

˝Stop pulling a long face and clean˝- Of course he liked ordering her around. The first days he let her look around and stuff herself until she gained a few pounds. Now more like herself, Lua mostly cleaned.

Pirates were filthy. Messy, filthy and loud.

˝I am but how can you burn a pot with water? Wasn't Snake making tea!? What the fuck is this˝- Lua showed him the burned pot. The bottom was dark, black scorched metal. Kidd grinned and shrug his shoulders. ˝What a great help you are Captain˝

˝I try, you 've put on weight˝

˝Shall I loose it to please you?˝- Lua winked and shuddered. Kidd snorted and sat on a bench. The galley was empty, most men were on deck scrubbing blood and cleaning their weapons. They had a nice raid in the morning, two merchant ships. They were filled with fruit and medicine.

˝Fuck that, scrub harder, you don't ever take those off..˝- He commented on her jewlery. Two bangles were on her wrists, each with intricate designs that looked like wines. Three rings on each hand, on her thumb, forefinger and middle finger. They had weird shapes on them and he'd usually stare at them glinting. They were made of quality silver, maybe an alloy of sorts.

˝The rings are runes, they were passed on for generations, like my bangles.˝

˝Do they mean something?˝- Lua shook her head and scrubbed harder. Kidd narrowed his eyes. In his boredom he had taken on watching her, like most of the crew and right now she was hiding something. ˝Take one off˝

˝Why?˝

˝It's an order˝- Lua stared at him and then sighed. She slipped a ring from her left thumb, a rune as she called it shapped like an up right arrow. Nothing happened. He scowled and rose. ˝Make dinner, no fish tonight I'm sick of it˝

˝Aye aye Captain˝- Lua saluted and giggled. He rolled his eyes and left the galley. Inside Lua sighed and looked at her right arm hidden in the pot. The marks were already fading and she cursed the Moon for the hundreth time in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

* * *

˝Silent˝- Killer barked behind the mask. The girl in front of him gulped and spread her legs. She was pushed to the wall, facing the ugly brown paint. Her bloned hair was tugged in his right arm, pulling as he thrusted into her. She bit her lips to keep silent as the masked man had his way with her, he payed her of course. Sweat clung to the back of his shirt, glueing to his back muscles. Lua saw each muscle move in the same direction of his hips.

She stood awkwardly in the hallway eyes glued to the scene. She'd be in trouble if Killer turned around. Inhaling sharply she ordered her leggs to move. Her room was on the far corner, facing east and the city square, away from the cheap sex and bad alcohol.

She passed several rooms all with the same sounds, grunts, moans and the occasional slap, after all pirates didn't like no for an answer. She stopped in front of a beige door, the brass knob turned slowly revealing a decently clean room with a single bed, bed stand and closet with an a joined bathroom. The sink and shower were dirty with brown stains and she mentally made a note to shower on the ship. She'd live the night without the shower, she was used to worse. The bed had a worn out madrace, but it didn't smell bad, no body liquids, more like dust and stale air. She'd survive the night.

There was shuffling behind her door and she sat up staring at the door. The knob opened and Eustass Kidd walked in. He rolled his eyes and closed the door.

˝Only room with no hoes, move˝

˝You have to be joking˝

˝No sweetheart˝

˝Gross˝ - Kidd flasheda shark grin at her comment and went straight for the bathroom. In a matter of moments she heard water running. Shuddering at the thought of showering _there_ Lua lied back on the bed.

The door opened revealing a wet Kidd with just a towel around his hips. He had taken two goldne braceletes, braces, from another pirate and claimed them for his own, since then he has not taken them down. Now, clad in a towel and just them he was very much naked and wet.

Lua's eyes traced the lines of his body where muscle and pale skin met. He was nicely built with broad shoulders, biceps made for grabbing and a stomach great for washing clothes, just add a bit of water soap and ditch the clothes all together.

˝Something you wanna say Lua?˝- Kidd grinned. His hair was wet and falling into his eyes, the bangs deliciously dropping water on his face.

˝Yeah actually...˝- Lua started with a lower voice. She noticed the rise of his eyebrow or where one should be. - ˝How in the name of the god could you take a shower in **there**!?˝

Kidd immidietly scowled and rolled his eyes. He sat on the bed and grabbed a bottle of rum next to the bed and his crumpled pants. When did he strip exactly? Taking a long swing he glanced at her sideways. ˝Move˝

˝Nope˝

˝It's an order˝- Lua rolled her eyes and shifted to the edge of the bed, crossing her arms on her chest. The madrace shifted and moved as he settled on the bed. It was a single bed and the fit snuggly next to each other. His wet skin was radiating heat and it was ticking her of. This was supposed to be her room alone. Couldn't he just throw a prostitute out and take the room?

The sun was setting outside, throwing shadows around the room from the single window. It was a shitty brothel ona shitty island with nothing to do. They literally had a rock to look at, the town people ran as soon as the ship docked leaving everything behind for taking. Burning it to the ground was fun for a couple of hours until the Kidd pirates noticed the brothel and dragged her out of the ship in it.

Let's spend the night here and relax they said, you'd get your own room they said, no one said a thing about the celibate captain invading her space. Mopping she watched him drown the bottle. In a couple of swings he managed to drink half of the amber liquid already, hopefully he falls asleep soon.

Her hair itched, the rings on her fingers were heavy and the thigh which was pressed next to him felt like it was burning. He kept drinking, staring at the wall and breathing steadily. His hair was still damp, clinging to his forehead. ˝For mopping about me staying here you sure like staring˝- Kidd said groggily.

˝You're weird˝

˝Says the girl with purple eyes˝

˝At least I got eyebrows˝

˝Touche˝

˝You're impossible˝

˝Actually I'm tired and you're naggy˝

˝Get another room˝

˝Nah˝

˝Seriously Kidd!˝

˝Ho hoo she used my name finally, but it's Captain sweetheart˝

˝Stop using that nickname it makes me vomit˝

˝Bathroom's over there˝

˝Oh for gods sake!˝- Lua screamed in frustration and got of the bed. She sat next to the window and crossed her arms again. She'd sleep on the floor. She slept in a cell, this was nothing. Kidd was watching her with a pout. Was he serious?

˝You can't handle being close to someone...˝

˝I'm perfectly fine with Snake in the kitchen˝- Snake,a fellow Kidd pirate and the first that greeted her when she stepped on board was a tall guy with a mohawk, circular green lenses and a fur coat on, any season they approached. He was the chef on board, crappy one at that. He managed to burn tea.

˝He's lanky˝

˝What's your problem Kidd?˝

˝You˝

˝You invited me in the crew, remember?˝

˝Yeah, a skinny pup that we fed for almost two months now, you've cleaned and cooked for us and I see the badging up you do, medicine teas and oitments, it's appreciated helps Doc a lot˝- Kidd sat up and looked her straight in the eyes. He seemed sincere with his words. One thing Lua learned was that Kidd, no mather how ruthless he seemed, he cared and fought for his crew, in his own way. A few losses and deaths he'd punish himself, drinking heavily alone or training like a beast.

˝I feel a but coming...˝

˝I've seen you gain on weight...˝

˝And?˝

˝Where is it? It's like it's gone now, you're skinny as a boy˝- Lua watched him with an open mouth. That was his concern?! That she didn't look like a girl!?

˝Excuse me I have to grow out my hair FASTER than!˝

˝It's not the hair dumbass, it's the boobs and you wearing only baggy T-shirts and comando pants and boots˝

˝I love boots˝

˝And the rest?˝

˝Style unlike you color blind idiot˝- Kidd watched her before barking a laugh out. He tossed the bottle at her and grinned.

˝You're so damn defensive, you know we won't rape you idiot, you're part of the crew, why don't you dress more comfortably?˝- Lua caught the bottle and eyed it before taking a sip. It was bitter, flowing into her tummy before warming her. She could feel it relaxing her joints. Not bad.

˝I am comfortable! I can relax in this clothes, not the ones you gave me˝- She remembered the frilly skirt and the tight shirt that they dressed her in. She hoped it was only Doc. Kidd closed his eyes and leaned back. He was so relaxed on the bed, only a wet towel on him. ˝You seem comfortable...˝˝

˝I am, warm awater and alchohol are medicine˝

˝Sure˝

˝I'm not int-˝

˝Girls?˝- Lua finished quickly before he could and gulped at the dark look he gave her.

˝Stand up˝

˝Why?˝

˝It's an order˝- Lua gave him the for-real look but obeyed. He had a nasty temper and she saw him punish crew memebers for disobeyance. She stood up, back to the window as he stood up from the bed and approached her. He stopped a few inches in front of her and suddenly rose his arms, resting them on the window seal. His taller frame loomed over her and she noticed a bulge under the towel. ˝Do not think that I don't feel lust˝- He pressed his crotch into her and continued ˝But I am not fueled by it˝

Lua stopped breathing for a few moments as his gaze bore into her. He had amber eyes, the irises darkening at the edges, focused on only her. His nose was tall and proud, broken on the bridge giving it a special look. His lips smeared with the smell of alcohol she tasted in his breath were slighthly parted and this is where she made a mistake.

Looking down.

He laughed and moved from her. Breathing seemed something she had to order her body.

˝Go to sleep, I'm going for a walk˝- Kidd bent down to put on his pants and she had a first seat row to a very muscular, nicely shaped butt. The nerve of the asshole.

˝Maybe I'm lucky and you fuck a tree˝- She scowled and got into bed, fully clothed and with a pissed of face. He chuckled and let himself out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 .

* * *

The door creacked under Kidd's fingers. He walked around the small town, letting the fresh air cleanse the rum out of him. It wa a shitty rum and he was in a lousy mood. The girl he rescued from slavery was as stubborn as they came.

Whatever he attempted, backfired. Kidness, food or a harsh hand. She reacted to it completely the same. No fear, just a jutted chin out and defying eyes. Some of his crew argued she behaved like a real princess. Might as well dress her in a gown and mock serve her. He could do that actually, see how far she's willing to obey him.

Kidd saw a shop. It held some kind of jewlery. What caught his attenton were a few rings in the display. Thin, branchlicked silver shaped rings.

Runes.

Grinding his molars Kidd opened the door. It was a late evening, the shop already closed and the owner, a middle aged man rushed to the entrance. The sight of a tall pirate frightened the man. The flamming red hair, lack of angry brows and the menacing scowl made the man shrink bak.

˝Take what you need!˝- he shouted an ran. Kidd snickered. He stomped his boot and and the man ran slower, leaving the door open. How rude. Might as well take advantage of this, opportunity. Kidd opened the display and grabbed the first ring.

The tiny ring has four twig like shapes forming a square. He stared at it almost expecting it to talk and explain what it meant. Of course, he was met with silence. Rolling his eyes he grabbed the rest, six in total and turned to exit the shop.

Just in time as his hand reached the door knob the ground shook.

* * *

Lua was sleeping pacefully on the bed. Alone and Kiddless. Thankfully the celibate captian took his time for the walking. She shifted around the bed, getting comfortable under the blankie when everything started to shake.

Groaning she opened her eyes and stared confused. Everything shook, the bed, the clsoet, the doors, even the windows. She stared at it unable to understand why. Was she dreaming? Suddenly her mind kicked in.

Earthquake.

She jumped from the bed only to fall down, the floor colapsed. Screams of the prostitutes, working or sleeping cut through the chaos. Pirates shouting, cursing and the every panicked sound of steps all over the place mixed in a cachophony.

Lua scrambled to get to her feet, only to fall and watch the chaos under and above her. Dust, parts of the housing and broken wood filled her vision until it stopped. Without notice all the comotion stopped like someone pulled a switch. Eerie silence filled the brothel or what was left of it. The top two floors colapsed. The Kidd pirates were scattered under the rumble together with the prostitutes.

Lua opened her eyes, something sticky was on her left cheek. Was she hit? Her limbs were under half of a closet but she felt them move slightly. Each toe worked perfectly. Thankfully she didn't break anything. A familiar buzzing cut the air. Killer's schythes? The wood was cut in half and removed from her leggs. Slowly her vision focused in the dark midst the rumble. A familiar mask stood in front of her, she even blushed slightly remembering the last pose she saw him, pants around his ankles.

˝What happened?˝- He voice was dry. The dust must have come into her loungs without her realizing it.

˝Earthquake, are you okay?˝- He actually seemed concerned or did she imagine it?

˝Yeah, I can move˝

˝The rest is okay too, no casualties, have you seen Kidd?˝- Ahh, here was the concern. The Captain was still missing.

˝He went out for a walk before I fell asleep˝

˝He? A walk?˝

˝Yeah why?˝- Lua asked. Killer shook his head and chuckled a bit. Lua got up and looked at the place. It was ruined, a mass of rubble and broken things. She saw one of the pretty vases in the shape of a woman's body beheaded and shuddered. Such a peculiar way of breaking.

˝He doesn't do walks Lua, we need to find him˝

˝Isn't he like strong and shit, why do you worry?˝

˝Precisely why I worry˝

˝We're alone on the island˝- Lua walked after him. They were slowly exiting the rubble. She saw all of the prostitutes lined up, the Madam checking them. Dirty with messed up clothes or wrapped in just a sheet most seemed okay, shaken but alive.

˝Then who caused the earthquake?˝- Lua stopped to think. Weren't earthquakes a natural thing?

˝That's what I want to find out, of course, they could be just a natural thing, but we're a rookie group with a lot of bounties on our heads and even pirate hunters have Devil Fruits˝

˝Oh please, we all know who has **that** Devil Fruit˝- Lua rolled her eyes. Wire stepped up and eyed her.

˝What do you mean?˝

˝Whitebeard has the power to shake the earth, seriously you think a Yonko would target a rookie group? Get over yourselves, this was probably a natural thing, look at the village, every house was shaken or something broke in it. I don't believe he'd target civilians˝- Lua finished with a grin and then gulped. Why was she such an idiot? Fuck.

˝Interesting, our lil' cook knows about pirates even though she denied it almost hmmm everytime we asked˝- Heat commented. Well, hadn't she fucked herself up. She managed to fabricate such a nice story for herself only to throw it into the wind.

She saw Kidd coming from the distance, grumpy as usual. She raced to him. If she played it well she'd save herself from the questioning...

˝Kidd!˝- She stopped in front of him. Her mind was blank, what did she want to say again? He gave her a look and then turned to Killer.

˝Everyone alive, minor injuries, the brothel is fucked though˝- Killer immidietly reported the situation. Kidd nodded.

˝We sleep on the ship, log pose?˝

˝Will be set in a few hours Captain˝- Snake added. He had his gaze on Lua the whole time.

˝Good march your asses on board˝- Kidd ordered. The crew automatically turned to the ship and started walking. Lua walked behind them

˝We need to talk˝- She said to Kidd before walking away into the bay. Killer snickered.

˝Women say that when shit hits the fan Kidd˝

˝Go fuck a tree Killer˝- Kidd retorted. The bag of silver rings was in his backpocket, poking his butt and keeping his curiousity over her alive. What did she want now?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

* * *

Kidd didn't understand how he found himself with Lua under his arm, her head resting on his chest and grinning at the man in front of him. They had just left the colapsed brothel and boarded their ship when a new earthquake shook the island. Kidd watched it wreck havoc across the small bay, squashing the houses like flies. It seemed so unatural back then, his crew calmly watching the eathquake just mere meters awy from it. What he found interesting was the torrent of curses that left Lua's mouth and her hand grabbing his dragging him into the galley.

A few minutes later and he was laughing his ass off while she fummed.

˝I need a favour˝- She said.

˝Oh? From me?˝- He was amused. She was squirming in front of him, watching everything but him and keeping her voice steady. It broke twice. She took a deep breath and bti her lip. He watched as the flesh turned to a bright red from the force she bit it. Unwillingly he raised his eyes to hers.

˝I need..˝

˝Yes?˝

˝...you to play my boyfriend..˝- As soon as she said it she shut her eyes and cursed. Kidd had blinked and howled with laughter. He wipped his ass and grinned wolfishly. SO she was at the run from someone?

* * *

Kidd's hand stroked Lua's back and dipped lower to her butt. She fought hard to keep a stright face and not smack him. He found it amusing to no end. A guy was in front of him, dressed in all black. A black coat, shirt and black pants with polished black boots. He had two scars across his left eye making an X.

He had short black hair and blue eyes. Actually Kidd thought he was a good looking dude, why did Lua want to hide from him then? She was plastered to his side, refusing to even look at him. She was unaturally silent for herself as well.

¨So what do you want dipshit?˝- Kidd asked. He was bored looking at Mr. Perfect. Maybe he should scatter his guts on the ship? The floor boards needed more blood in it. Lua eyed him and turned her face to Kidd. She was bitting her lip again.

˝Release my fiance˝- Mr. Perfect said with a strange accent. It irritated Kidd to no end.

˝Killing you wouldn't ease my boredom, I'll let my crew do that˝- Kidd rolled his eyes and took Lua by the hand leading her into the cabins. She obeyed with no word. Somehow that urked him in the cabin he showed her into a chair. ˝Spill while my crew spills his blood˝

˝I am not engaged to that homosexual pedophile!˝- Lua screamed. Her eyes were a vivid purple, filled with rage and hate. She breathed heavily now, her chest rising and falling fast.

˝I am waiting˝

˝For what!?˝

˝The story Lua! You're obiously on the run!˝

˝Pirates don't need believe in stuff like that˝

˝Spare me the bullshit and spill. Now.˝

˝Why should I?˝

˝You owe me the favour or do you want back to your fiance?˝

˝I'd be rather dead˝- Lua scowled. She did the same thing Kidd did, scowled and then looked at the left. Who picked it up from whom. He sat himself comfortably in his chair and waited. She'd say it all, it just need a bit of time which he had, the next island was two nights away, better find something to occupy his time and what better then annoy the only female Kidd pirate.

His den den mushi rang.

˝Yeah?˝

˝He makes a good figurehead on our ship, Kidd, he didn't scream a valid death˝

˝Oh so he had some balls in that bathrobe of his?˝

˝Tiny, we'll leave the bay now˝

˝Two nights?˝

˝Yeah˝- After Killer confirmed the lenght of their journed to the next island Kidd hang up on the den den mushi. Lua was already squirming, itching her left forearm and bitting her lip. She was there, almost at the brink.

So he sat back and watched.

* * *

˝MY PARENTS SOLD ME TO HIM OKAY? He fucked someone's goat and he had to repay it. FUUUCK˝-Lua groaned at the ceiling and threw her hands in the air. Her eyes were wide and bloodshoot. Her shoulders lumped and she started laughing maniacally. There was more to this and he dreaded the worst part, some kind of stupid romance or whatever. ˝Where I live honor is everything, our rings? They represent our value, our strenght and the strenght of our honor. I was supposed to take over the family buisness not be a housewife much less to that idiot. Our clothing is black and white mostly. ˝

˝He fucked a goat?˝- Kidd was disgusted by the idea, which ever way he did it it was revolting.

˝Yeah, before that kids used to run from him, he spied on boys and girls alike but he was the son of the village's earl so nobody could say anything...˝

˝And they sold you?˝

˝They had to, with not male heir...I had to run to survive the disgrace of his˝

˝That's all? No special powers? No mysterious background?˝- Kidd asked geniunely curious.

˝I am the daughter of a blacksmith and jewlery maker? My country has the thing with runes incorporated into us when we are born? Exotic enough KIDD?˝- She emphasized his name and rolled her eyes.

˝Good enough, so he's dead and now you can go back?˝

˝And disgrace my parents? I could have killed the idiot if it was that simple˝- She huffed.

˝THEY WHY DID I PRETEND TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND?!˝

˝To prove˝

˝Prove what?˝

˝You got it for me˝- Lua winked and snickered. Kidd's vision went red.

˝Get out before I throw you in the salted fish˝- Lua giggled and ran out, leaving the door wide open for the whole crew to see a flushed red Kidd, not just his hair but his whole face red as a tomato.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

* * *

The ship was silent. The Kidd irates sailed on calm seas since the last earthquake island. They encountered various vulcans, on smaller island, with their red mouths open wide. They were near the Fire belt, a string of connecte islad that lay on active vulcans, the last of them was their next destination.

Island Lalic was the last, the largest one collecting the most heat from the Fire belt. They used that and they collected the ampious geothermal energy. A.K.A hot springs, wellness and spa Island.

* * *

It took them over a week of sailing to reach it. A long, green island covered in purple trees and dusty buildings. The contrast of the lilac leaves and sepia toned stones left a warm feeling in their gut. Homey and warm. A welcome island, or so did Lua think.

When they first set foot on the island everything seemed normal. A city with a harbour, not too welcome to pirates but not completely against them either. They had markets and shops, cafes and hostels but there wasn't a single woman in the street, only men walking around and doing their business. Lua felt something twist in her stomach.

They entered the city and soon were greeted by a small man smiling openly at them. He had a book and pen in hand. Behind him an army of sorts stood, three perfect rows of armored men waiting for his command. He approached them and bowed low.

˝Welcome guests! My name is Nakim, I take it this is the new whore?˝- As soon as he said it Lua's mouth opened but Kidd's hand was faster and clamped abover her lips.

˝No, she's part of the crew˝- Kidd replied gruffly. The whole crew behind him tensed expecting a battle. The man's grin faltered and he mentioned his men closer.

˝I'm afraid she is a whore then, only owned women can walk with men and they must be clothed fully.˝- He spoke slowly. Lua cursed her luck for choosing and oversized T-shirt and shorts with her boots. Her legs were milky white. ˝It's against our law, she must be someone's or she is ours for selling˝- He shrugged his shoulders like it was a normal think. Lua watched Kidd. It all depended on his decision. Would he get rid of her now or order her to stay on board? Both decision's weren't something she desired.

˝How do you know a woman is owned?˝- Kidd asked finally. Next to him Killer raised his arms and crossed them over his chest. His long hair was quite feminine but the narrow hips and flat chest were a dead guy giveaway.

˝She is marked, by clothing or jewlery and yours isn't˝- Nakim eyed Lua's body hungrily. She had the urge to spit in front of him.

˝She is, she has my rings on her fingers˝- Kidd replied. Lua's eyes widened. Her jewlery!

˝It is silver, not golden like yours, Sir˝- Nakim smiled but there was no warmth to his smile at all.

˝Silver looks better with her eyes, I like my women stylish˝- Kidd shrugged. ˝I need rooms for my men, food and women as well as supplies for my ship. My first man will give you the list we need˝

˝You're pirates˝

˝And you're a Monarchy˝

˝Ah.. you want to meet the King?˝- Nakim grinned again. ˝Very well then! Your woman must be beside you at all times or by Law she is for taking, that includes every thing Sir, there will be a list of rules your men must follow regarding women, now then, will you follow me please˝- Nakim turned around and started walking. The armored men walked in synch to his footsteps.

˝Kidd, you got a reason for this?˝- Killer asked. The crew was looking around not to fond of this place anymore, the rules they had were stupid but they wouldn't say a word against Kidds. They shuffled around Lua, no one daring to look at her. She grew impatient but the rules were women didn't speak unless asked. Her teeth were already hurting badly from the grinding she did as the midget spoke. How dare they!

˝Yeah, this man has something I need and I need him to give it to me willingly. We'll kill them after don't worry. I don't plan letting them live that long.˝- Kidd grinned wickedly and started walking. Lua watched him and suddenly there was a slap on her butt. Furious she turned to see one of the men of Lilac grinning and taking his wallet out. She growled and ran after Kidd grabbing his hand. Another men shouted and she let it go.

˝You can't touch him without permission!˝- He spat on the ground disgusted with her behaviour. Kidd grabbed her and walked away. Tears prickled at her eyes. The once proud, fighter woman was lower than a slave now.

˝Not for long˝- Kidd said simply and walked into the Hotel Nakim was waiting outside. He tsked as he looked at her.

* * *

Lua was in Kidd's room mopping as the women of Lilac dressed her. She was bathed in flower scented soaps, oiled and perfumed. Her hair was done in swirls atop of her head, some strands framing her face. Her lips were blood red, as the women said, desired for men, basically it meant she was ready for sex anytime. She wanted to rip their heads off.

Her dress was schifon, sparkly and light blue, with a cropped top and a long skirt flaring to the bottom. It showed her waist and bust and she didn't like it. Comfy silken slippers replaced her boots. They were near her bed and she looked at them longingly.

One of the women turned and smiled. She nodded at her and showed her what looked like a dildo. Lua almost chocked her with it.

Finally she was **allowed** to walk beside Kidd to the dining table. They were sitting in the hotel loby at a round table that had a peculiar setting. A row of chairs was next to the table with another row of chairs behind the first row. It didn't take long for Lua to realize she had to sit **behind** Kidd. The fucking item he wanted better be worth something because she was going to kill him after all of this is done.

The crew seated chatted about the Island. Killer was amazed by the size of the library and their willingness to give them some volumes for free. Heat had stoked on various medicinal herbs and other oitments all from the vulcan climated. The rest was either enjoying themselves with wine and women or bathed in the various open hot springs.

The only one fumming and silent was Lua.

Her clothes itched and she didn't like the stares she got from the crew. Even Snake commented! He dared to say she looked like an actual woman. Kidd laughed loudly at that and she bit her tongue so hard she felt blood in her mouth.

A man entered, wearing a silk tunic and silk slippers. He was tall with broad shoulders, curly black hair and a black goattee. Three women walked after him, his hand holding their leashes. They sat around his feet as he joined the Kidd pirates. His green eyes looked like trouble.

˝Welcome my dear guests! I have been informed your Captain wanted to meet me˝- His voice was flat. No ups or downs, no proper welcoming feel.

˝I want the black pearl˝- Kidd said simply.

˝Oh?˝- His mouth shapped like an o. His eyes found Lua and she wanted to throw the small silver plates at him. She had to wait for Kidd to stop eating so she could and right now she could kill them all just for a piece of bread.

Kidd eyed the man and slowly lifted his hand. Purple sparks cracked in the air like electricity.

˝No need for that my friend, the pearl for your women˝- The man, she supposed the King offered.

˝We'll talk about it˝- Kidd said.

˝Good! Let's eat then! Tell me about your journey!˝- He raised his hands and the women jumped to their feet, feeding him, even chewing some of the food for him. Lua wanted to throw up. In the corner of her eye she saw Kidd look at her.

Hell no.

He shook his head.

At least something.

˝Tell me is she good in bed?˝

˝Perfect, bites a bit˝

˝Nothing a good whipping doesn't solve˝- Lua 's eyes watered again. They spoke like she wasn't there, just an object. Something you bought and gave away if it wasn't to your liking anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 .

* * *

What could add to the embarassment she felt already? The degradation she had to endure because of one pearl? One measly ball. The clothes she was carefully placed in were removed and her hair was let loose, not that much of it fell down her back. Apparently she had not kept hair and they chopped a good amount off. Damn women.

Lua stared into the mirror, wrapped in only a fluffy towel. Her silver bangles shone under the light reflecting strangely her sour mood. Her hair was shorter in the back, allowing a freeze down her back. Like she needed it.

Her feet were cold on the white tiles. Each had a golden rim and a lotus flower on each corner. Together they made such a beatiful floor, too bad her mood was spoiled by the special „laws".

˝Stop sulking, it's almost over˝- Kidd said behind her. He was naked as well, a white fluffy towel around his waist. What a nice deja-vu? Hardly. He was without his goggles, only the golden braces on his arms. Lua eyed him with jealousy. He could walk normaly, talk and do whatever he wanted basically. Why must she follow some stupid laws?

˝Easy for you to say...˝- Lua murmured.

˝You could use a bit of obeyance, I'm your Captain damnit˝

˝I obey orders for the sake of the crew Kidd, but this...it's...degrading˝

˝That's what they like˝

˝Doesn't make it right˝

˝Nor does it Marines hunting us, just because we don't like some Laws. World ain't fair Lua˝

˝It's not the same! Don't lump it with pirates- marines, it's about fundamental rights!˝- She yelled irritated. Kidd rolled his eyes.

˝Really? So I don't have any rights to live how I want?˝

˝Not if it involves killing and takign what is not yours˝

˝Didn't see you complain when we too bounties and berri˝

˝What do you want me to say? Oh please stop killing? I want to live a regular life? Oh wait, I'm on a pirate crew, well fuck me then.˝- Lua hissed. Kidd narrowed his eyes and stepped closer. His took her arm and turned it over, looking at the rings on her fingers. He still didn't give her the ones he took a few days ago. It just felt weird giving it without any reason.

˝You could have˝- he said finally.

˝Would it have made any difference?˝

˝You wouldn't be on the crew.˝

˝So..you'd leave me somewhere?˝- Kidd nodded. Tears stung on her eyes. He'd leave her like an used rag. Well, what did she expect from a pirate anyways? Like the violence and destruction wasn't evidence enough. So she sucked it up and raised her shoulders. ˝The king is waiting˝- She started walking and waited at the door for him to exit first. Kidd watched her before sighing and exiting the room.

* * *

Worse than worse was easier to achieve. Kidd had entered the large pool filled with scented warm water and left his towel behind. In the pool was the King sorrounded by his women and a few other men, eyeing her. She was supposed to drop her towel and sit beside Kidd while everyone watched her entering the pool. Her rings were hot on her fingers as she dropped the towel and entered the warm water fast, unfortunately someone above her apparently had to make a joke and make her slip landing directly into Kidd's lap. She fetl his groin and bit back a sqeak, as she fell he wrapped and arm around her waist and held her there.

Oh joy.

Kidd was partially listening to the conversation. He was more interested in the tattoo Lua had on her back, it was a small bird, tattooed in the same simbols her rigns wore. The same 4 paterns repeatning making up a diwing bird. It's tail was long, the feathers open. It looked like it was ready to pounce on you, claw your flesh right off your bones and somehow he liked it.

He liked her stubborn and not afraid, this island was making her pissy and obidient and frankly, boring. He hated boring women, like the ones the kIng had on his lap. The lovey dovey idiots by his side just for the money and fame, maybe protection and expensive clothes. They'd endure it all.

˝Breathe slowly, it won't be long now˝- Kidd whispered in Lua's ear. She shivered at the warmth of his breath and he found it amusing. Smirking he puffed on her shoulder blades, her neck, behind her ear and watched her squirm. Strangely addicting. Her hand dig into his thigh, pressing the muscle for him to stop, although it had a different effect. He wanted her to burst and send the King to Hell. ˝Aren't you mad?˝

She turned and lied her face in the crook of his neck. His breathing stopped for a second. Why did she do that?Kidd watched as she turned around on his lap and placed her arms around his neck, burring her face deep into his neck. ˝Stop playing. I hate this and you know it˝

˝I thought you liked it for a second˝

˝I'm hiding˝

˝And getting comfortable˝

˝You aren't complaining˝

˝You're nice to see I made that clear˝- Lua snorted and giggled.

˝The pearl...˝

˝Killer is fetching it as we bathe˝

˝Slave driver˝

˝I only drive one thing into..˝-Lua bit him to stop the babbling and Kidd hissed. It felt nice, a sharp little sting on his sensitive spot, while they were naked in a warm bath. Damn her.

˝Stupid virgin˝- Lua mumbled.

˝I can get hard in a second˝

˝Ew˝

˝You'd like it˝

˝I'd like freedom˝

˝You have it˝

˝Doesn't seem like it˝

˝It's an act, act.˝

˝Smartass˝

˝You don't seem complaining˝

˝Because I can't˝- Kidd actually rolled his eyes at her last sentence. - Kidd actually rolled his eyes at her last sentence. Why was she so damn stupid and soft skinned? She liked irking him, didn't she? He was so focused on her that he didn't notice the silence in the bath. The King wasn't speak and all eyes were on them.

˝Mr. Eustass˝- The King started.

˝What?!˝- Kidd huffed back. He was already annoyed at the idiot and his shitty laws and all he could think was Lua.

˝My runes tingle˝-Lua whispered in his ear. It didn't sound right. Runes? What? - ˝He's hiding something˝- She was pressed against him making it hard to think.

˝I said the pearl, you know what it does, don't you? To Devil Fruit users...˝- The King smiled widely. It wasn't friendly at all.

˝I have a few opinions...˝

˝And to her kind˝- Lua stilled. She felt Kidd's hand pressing into her flesh, holding her thightly. ˝It really ruffles their feathers...˝

* * *

a/n : sorry for the lateness of the chapter I got sick and couldn't write :(


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

* * *

Killer at a table, leggs crossed over it, a cold drink in his hand. The debris and bodies littered the room. It was once a tavern, where the men came to drink and buy women for a night. Nothing unusual for a pirate to see and frequent, except, except this was on an Island where women were literally nothing, a mere object or a slave.

That's why Kidd's plan for that shitty pearl didn't make any sense to him. It was just wishfull thinking, a pearl that granted wishes, yeah right, and he had a monkey up his butt. The task of raiding the island was better than staying with a pissy Lua.

Man, she looked ready to skin Kidd alive. Narrowed eyes and chin up. He was glad he took the men over. Listening to this Laws, he sure as hell wouldn't be near her. She'd claw their eyes out. At least the Captain took one for the team with her.

A bottle whizzed by his head. He stopped nursing his drink with a straw and lifted his eyes. The attacker was a woman, angry blue eyes and ripped dress. She was staring direclty at him. Surely she wasn't mad for killing those men?

˝Take me with you!˝- The woman yelled at him. Actually yelled and huffed.

˝Excuse me?˝

˝I can't stand it here anymore! Now that they're dead, take me with you I am trained for service and pleasure˝

˝Why would I need that?˝

˝How else can I pay you?˝- She was blinking, confused by his unfazed words. The first man in over five years that didn't want her. The pettite blonde had an horuglass figure and big blue eyes. She always, always caught the attention of the men drinking.

˝Why would you? You don't have anything that I want˝- Kille replied. He was intrigued by the woman, but he wasn't sure how the crew and a certain red head would react to another female on board.

˝Sex? Cleaning? I don't know...˝- She sounded desperate.

˝Got my fix last time, we have Lua for that˝

˝I can be her companion˝

˝She likes men˝

˝Not like that! Like a friend!˝

˝Why?˝

˝UGH JUST TAKE ME OFF THIS GODDAMN ISLAND. I WILL DO ANYTHING.˝

˝Anything?˝

˝You name it˝- Killer grinned under his mask. He did have an idea...

* * *

Lua bit Kidd's earlobe to get his atenttion. His gaze was glued to the black pearl in the hand of the King. It was shiny and dark, like a starry night. He pulled it out of a clam shell that was attached to a golden chain around his neck. Kidd would have to kill him to get it.

˝Your female for the pearl˝

˝Sure, take her˝- Lua stared in horror as Kidd pushed her away from him. The water was suddnely cold around her and she fought for his arm, flailing in the water. He gave her a hard lock and took the pearl from the King's hand. A smile etched overh is face, breaking Lua's heart. She stopped trying to reach him and let one of the King's females take her to him. The King smirked and ran a hand across her back. She kept looking at Kidd who in turn stared at the jewel.

He let the shell sink to the bottom of the pool as he rose from the water. She stared at his naked body like it was the first time seeing a naked man. He was glorious muscle paired with pale skin and various scars. Why did he hand her over?

Why didn't he keep her?

She felt the women rush her out of the bath and into the hallway, a maze of rooms and lit candles. Her body was still wet and cold, wrapped in a thin sheet. She didn't struggle nor let out a single word. He let them take her.

* * *

a/n: midterms are killing me but I'll try to post soon again :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

* * *

The pearl in Kidd's hand was warm and changing its colour from a milky white to black and back to white. Pearly silver and grey tones mixed like an ocean whirpool taking his breath away for a few moments. A pearl that could tell you your deepest desires and wishes. It spoke about the person you wanted through a rather fascinating concept.

Dark and light.

Open and hidden.

It showed the person as one, the open and light as they portrayed themselves and as another, a new entity, the dark and hidden, the darkest desire it had. A new person would walk by you and if you looked closely you'd see it, the string connecting dark and light.

Kidd grinned and put it in his back pocket.

˝Wire! Kill 'em all and take everything we need and might sell, put the women in a separate ship˝- Kidd barked from the room beside the bath. Heads turned around, man gaped and Kidd raised his hands. ˝Repel˝

Everything in sight made of metal started to vibrate before flying off in every direction possible, hitting men as it came into contact with soft flesh, cutting and stabbing.

* * *

˝Why are we here?˝- The girl whinned again. Killer groaned. He led her towards the main square from the now demolished brothel and she kept whinning and blabbering about nonsense. It made him itchy and frustrated. The nagging was digging on his nerves but the curiousity got the best of him.

Just a glimpse of Lua would give him proof and a nice victory to rub into Kidd's face.

His smug Captain played a dangerous game with the woman.

He waltzed into the square and stopped. The woman bumped into him.

˝What is this?˝

˝Your fate˝- Killer responded He was knives and forks flying in the air, Kidd had already started. ˝Heat start the assault, we're taking over. Spike˝- A man wearing a spiky collar bone nodded his head ˝Find her˝- At his words the men spread and killed mercilessly. Some sang, others yelled in ecstasy. The square was filled the armored men lying in puddles of blood, others screamed and ran but the Kidd pirates were faster. Shedding blood and taking lives was a natural thing for them, pilaging and spreading the terror of their crew bloomed in their blood.

* * *

Kidd strolled leisurely towards the King's chamber. He knew he'd find Lua there, miserable and even hating him but he had to know for sure. And if she passed his test... he grinned and stopped in front of a white door. THe golden rim and the polished wood were a dead give away. Two guards were already flopped beside it, jugulars cut open, his men were already working hard. He'd had to reward them at the end of the way.

Flicking his wrist the door opened into a large room. The walls were a creamy beige, everything on them and under them was golden. The vases, chairs and table to the tiles that were mixed with black veins. Something in the back of his mind spoke marble but he ignored it. He had a birdie to find.

He found her easily, sitting on a large bed, dressed in a silk gown that was a pale white, it melted with ther skin. She was frowning staring at an object in her hand.

˝Yo˝- Kidd starled Lua. She turned around with large eyes and sighed, they narrowed in an instant.

˝You already gave me away..˝

˝Came to take you back˝

˝Maybe I don't want to˝

˝I don't do hard to get chicks, you either walk you ass to my ship or you're staying here˝- Kidd warned her. The pearl in his pocket was getting hot. Killer must have been close to them by now. He was a good man to depend on, a smart choice for a first man.

˝What do you mean?˝- She had glossy eyes, with fresh tears ready to spill and he groaned.

˝Don't try that trick on me, what the fuck has this island done to you? You're not soft˝

˝It's all your fault!˝- She threw a pillow at him a few tears escaping. He felt like an ass but he continued.

˝For what ?! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU JUST STAY ON THE SHIP!˝- Kidd snarled at her.

˝Wait, I could have?!˝

˝Yes you idiot, no one forced you on land˝

˝That's a lie!˝

˝Fucking grow up, why did I even bother...˝- Kidd got up and opened the door of the room. He waited for a second ˝You're coming or ?˝

˝I..˝- Lua started. She was indeed happy that he came back for her but was still hurt about the way he ditched her as easy as an old shoe. It stung damnit. ˝Give me a reason...˝

Kidd turned slowly and looked at her, finally he said ˝Me˝


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

* * *

Destiny was a cruel bitch, sometimes she opened her leggs fully, lured you in and sometimes she didn't even look at you, an instect under her boot. She found her ugly neck close to the things you wanted covered, hidden in the dirt. Funny how she snopped around like a fly around a piece of shit. Always finding her target.

Lua found out first hand how it slapped you in the face when Killer arrived, hand in hand with her. Like looking into a mirror, the woman in front of her mimicked her motions.

A raised left hand.

A wiggle of the foot.

How out of place was it, her mirror yet strangely opposite in the lush King's room. The starkly pale hair to her auburn locks, the deep brown eyes to her vivid purple, but the same face , the same pout and the same scarred body.

* * *

Kidd sat on deck. He watched the crew load trunks, fruit and wine barrells, gold and pearls, even a fucking piano onto his ship. The fuck did they need a piano for? Nobody could play that thing. Heat was carrying fabrics, Kidd guessed Wire jumped him and convinced him to help carry those. And sure, a few minutes later Wire hopped on, barely visible under all the fabric he was carrying. Kidd had a closet full of clothes, all hand sewn by Wire but he choose his coat and pants over everything. It was practical and nowadays part of him. He took new parts to him every time he took his crew to battle, a new scar, a new fallen enemy under his hand, more blood on his ship, but why did he take her then?

Wasn't it obvious, she didn't want anything from him? Her reactions were so puzzling, as much as she like being next to him the more she pushed him away. It made no sense to him.

He narrowed his eyes to the dark sea ahead of him. It would be a nasty storm tonight, and the pearl in his pocket had turned to dust.

* * *

Killer sat on the bed and watched the two women, two peas of the same shell. How the hell did Kidd think she'd be able to do this? Kill her own desire? If you knew, you had cancerand the only way to defeat it was to cut your own arm off, would you do it? Killer would take any action to remain alive, at a cost of any limp, except his dick of course, but Lua, she was a different sort, a weird one definitely since she was involved with Kidd of all people and definitely not the sort able to kill that easily.

As a pirate, freedom was the greatest victory to them all, bu she wasn't a pirate, she was someone new on the crew. Thinking about it made no sense. If she did it or not didn't depend on him but solely on herself and the godforsaken feelings she hopefully harboured for Kidd. All he had to do was wait and see and so he did. Killer sat and watched, Lua and her counterpart stare at each other, like two carts prowling around each tail.

Lua's mind was working like a hamster wheel, turning faster and faster and nothing came out as a result, not even a fat, fuzzy creature. She was in front of her like a bad mirage, but how?! And who was she realy? Mabye a long lost sister perhaps, was her mother unfaithfull or did her father explore sailing more than she hoped for?

˝Who are you?˝- Lua asked slowly.

˝You˝- THe girl replied.

˝No, I'm me˝

˝How? Are you my twin?˝

˝Sort off˝- In the back Killer snorted. Even their voices seemed alike in pitch and pronunciation.

˝Explain yourself immidietly˝

˝Wish I could but it's all on you˝

˝I have to figure it out!? Fuck you and your shitty riddle! Where's Kidd?˝- The latter was adressed to Killer.

˝Where would he be? On his ship, we set sail in a couple of hourse, the Island is completely dead and we shipped the women ˝- Killer replied smoothly.

˝Well, then I'm off˝

˝You're going on board after all that has happened?˝

˝Well.. I was thinking˝

˝That's a dangerous thing to do˝

˝Ha ha Killer, hilarious really˝

˝I thought you'd ditch Kidd, the ever virgin˝

˝It might surprise you but I don't chase dicks˝

˝Could have fooled me…˝

˝What's that supposed to mean?!˝

˝Oh nothing, so you're back with us?˝

˝If I can˝

˝Now, what's that supposed to mean?˝ - Lua lowered her eyes making Killer snicker. SO she was thinking, that was a good sign. How did he end up as the destiny bearer anyway? This was Kidd's mess not his.

˝It seemed like you wanted to get rid of me, especially Kidd˝

˝Is that why the packing is taking so long? The entire ship is being checked thoroughly and restocked ˝- He let that float around them. Would she get the hint?

˝Oh but what about her?˝- The girl narrowed her eyes at Lua. Lips pursed, she crossed her arms on her chest.

˝What does your gut tell you to do?˝- Killer asked propping an arm under his chin. This was taking too long.

˝I-I don't know˝

˝Sure you do˝

˝Why don't you tell me then?˝

˝She stands between you and Kidd˝

˝How˝

˝By existing˝

˝That's ridiculous! I just want to get off this Island!˝- The girl shouted.

˝That's what Lua said as well..˝- The three of them stared at each other.

* * *

Kidd grinned. Lua was approaching the ship with a scorn on her face, either she did it or she was coming to say goodbye. The latter didn't make him particulary happy but at least he'd have an answer, which conveniently came right up behind her. She hadn't killed her.

Goddamn.

Good bye it was then.

Lua came on board and stopped in front of him. ˝A word Captain˝- He got up and gestured with his hand.

˝My cabin˝- Lua strode past him into the belly of the ship. Kidd's cabin was in the rear back, with windows facing the sea, a wide desk, books strewn everywhere and a large bed in a corner. He kept his cabin tidy if you don't count bottles of rum. She stopped in front of his desk and turned around sharply. Kidd had just closed the door when she jumped him.

Pressing herself onto his body she bit his neck sharply, clawing his arms with her nails. Instantly he groaned and felt his blood travel south. Like a clock, he lifted her off him and threw on top of the bed before hovering over her head.

˝Are y-˝- His words were muffled by her mouth crashing onto his again. She pushed him off before taking her shirt off. It went flying somewhere behind Kidd, next were her pants and underwear. Bare and exposed she took his hand before putting it onto her skin. Kidd stared surprised. She sure didn't waste time this way.

Her body was lewd and inviting, her and there a small scar, just a shade or two darker than her skintone. He dared eyeing her from head to toe, from perked breast to the valley between her legs. She watched him and opened her legs when his gaze travelled. Smirking he took of his sash and pants.

Lua laughed ˝No underwear˝

˝Rubs too much˝

˝I see…˝- She settled on his pillows and sighed. The simple act made him realize just how hard he was and he had to do something about that didn't he? He grabbed his dick and pumped slowly while watching her body. Lua licked her lips and he pulled her up. She smirked at him and got on all fours taking the head of his dick in her mouth. He felt overwhelmed by the wet, warm sensation and then she added her tongue darting it over the opening, circling and swallowing. His groan encouraged her to continue and take his length in her mouth deeper, all along swirling with her tongue. A hand sneaked up his thigh and massaged his balls. Kidd was breathing heavily, his hands roaming her back and cupping her butt with each swirl of her tongue. As the heat in his lower belly rose he grabbed her hair and dragged her of his dick. ˝My turn..˝

She was pushed back, legs wide just like the grin he supported. Cautiously he licked at her neck, relaxing her and himself with the simple act. He continued to lick and bite down her neck, collar bone up to her breasts before nibbling slowly, at a more gentle pace than she would expect of him. She arched her back and pushed his head stronger. She needed and wanted more, not this slow-poke pace.

She felt his snicker before the bite. She screamed in pain and pleasure at the same time. ˝Kinky are we?˝- He breathed against her skin.

˝Torture monster˝

˝I've heard worse…˝- He lapped at her wound and continued to kiss lower, each kiss finishing with a small bite and tug on the skin. He stopped at her navel and nuzzed his face. It made her giggle.

˝You're so weird˝

˝It's a compliment for me˝- He licked from her navel down to her core, in slow circular licks mimicking her act from before. Fingers touched and pulled slowly, getting used to the soft flesh in front of them. He licked every inch, nook and cranny before slipping his tongue in. Both moaned instantly, Lua from the feeling of his tongue dancing and Kidd from the hottnes of her core.

He pulled his tongue out and stared at her between her legs, eyes half closed, chest rising and falling fast. ˝If the view is always like this I should have done this sooner˝- His voice was just above a whisper, filled with huskiness that surprised them both. Rosed cheeks made him selfcontious. Rising from her legs he positioned his now aching dick and pushed in at once. Lua shoot up from the bed from the sudden penetration and moaned. Even though it hurt her a bit, the pleasure of his dick nullified it completely.

His hips found a slow pace, getting used to the motion of the act. Panting he sped up, lowering himself above her, so that he could see her face when he pushed it and pulled out. Her mouth opened just slightly in the same moment his head entered her followed be the whole length and closed when he pulled out. The simplicity of the act made such pleasure he almost thought he was having a wet dream and not his dick deep in her.

˝Stop staring and fuck me˝- Lua breathed before pulling him in for a kiss. She bit his lower lip and sucked on his hungrily.

˝Then let me˝- He pinned her arms back and slammed into her as fast as he could. Each time their skin met a loud thud echoed in the room. Lua moaned in pleasure.

˝Moree..˝

˝Fuck..˝- Kidd groaned and sped up. His body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat already but he didn't stop. He kept grinding his hips, pounding into her, watching her through wet, matted hair. He forgot about the time, the things next to them and fixated on one single thought : thrusting into her and keeping his balance so he didn't hurt her. Lua moaned for them both, her toes curling in pleasure, releasing all the pent up anger and frustration.

˝Let me…˝ - Kidd muttered.

˝Oh you want to-Uh-cum?˝

˝On your breasts˝- Kidd breathed.

˝Kinky˝- Lua scrapped her nails on his arms and licked her lips ˝I like it˝- She felt his thrusts become sloppier before he pulled out and pumped his dick in front of her breasts. Hot, sticky streams of cum squirted. Kidd looked spent and extremely sated. ˝I see someone likes this˝

˝All day, every day˝

˝Impossible˝

˝Even if you want to leave this crew I'll chain you˝

˝As a sex slave?˝

˝Velvet cuffs, food and drinks at hand, this body for servicing?˝- He showed his body proudly. He had a good point though, but she would never tell him the reason she came up to him was ask if he meant the reason for her staying and did she like the confirmation.

˝The pearl Kidd˝

˝It's dust˝

˝Like my doppelganger˝

˝Oh?˝- Kidd grinned widely. ˝You killed her?˝

˝Not exactly˝- He groaned and poured the water he was drinking onto her ˝Hey! She's dead okay!˝

˝It had to be by your hand˝

˝it is! Kinda…˝

˝What did you do…˝

˝I kinda told her Heat loved when someone told him he looked like a girl˝

˝You're evil˝

˝Whyyyy˝- Lua whined.

˝You now exactly why. He roasted her probably in a second. Wait, the burnt flesh smell.˝- Lua giggled.

˝Why did you use the pearl?˝

˝The ship needed supplies and food and the pearl was close, I always wanted to try a wish shower˝

˝A wish shower?˝

˝It makes a wish real and shows the real intention of a person, in this case you˝

˝Are you telling me…I went through hell and back so that you'd know if I like you back?!˝

˝The perks of dating me˝ - Kidd flashed a smile and lied beside her, taking up most of the space on the bed.

˝You bastard˝

˝You love it though˝

˝Oh please˝

˝You did, secretly you liked the intimacy and besides nothing happened to you, I shielded you from everything˝

˝I'd punch you now if I could move˝- Kidd laughed loudly and took one of her hands up to his mouth. He kissed the rings and moved her closer to him.

˝I'd shield you any day but you have to be by my side, no bullshit allowed˝

˝That should be said for you˝

˝I'm loyal as a dog, after all I did give you my first fuck˝

˝It's called virginity dumbass˝

˝Whatever, but you liked it so I ain't half bad˝

˝I hate you so much˝

˝Yeah, yeah I do you too˝

˝Did you just..?˝

˝Shush and sleep, aren't ya tired? Or shall we a second round?˝

˝OI LET ME REST!˝- Kidd laughed and held her close. Against her will she nestled next to him and sighed. Maybe she liked this after all, the bickering and most of all the constant unlimited attention he gave her. ˝I'll stay for now˝- Lua said before yawning and closing her eyes. She felt the ship rock slightly, they had left the harbor, sailing to their next destination.

˝Damn right you will˝- Kidd said and put an arm around her emphasizing his words.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
